


Metro Agent Aftermath

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Both Agents are OCs, F/F, Takes Place After Moonlight Coral, This is sloppy but IDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Sheila Saro, also known as Agent 4, is living her casual life when suddenly, she gets a phone call from Cap'n Cuttlefish, who's returned with an injured Kelly from their mission.





	Metro Agent Aftermath

 The New Squidbeak Splatoon hadn’t got any news of new Octarian shenanigans since Cap’n Cuttlefish left with Agent 3. Thus, Agent 4, also known as Sheila Saro, just decides to clean up the apartment. Granted, the apartment was almost as clean as it was when she cleaned it a week ago, but she wanted to make sure it was as clean as it could be for her roommate’s return. Although, it wouldn’t be too long before the phone would ring, prompting Sheila to pick it up.  
  
 “Hello, this is Sheila Saro speaking! How may I help you?” she asks cheerily, as she usually does.  
  
 “Agent 4! How nice it is to hear your voice after so long, lass,” an old, but familiar voice greets.  
  
 “Ah, Cap’n Cuttlefish, sir! I take it you and Kelly have returned safely from your mission?” Sheila inquires.  
  
 “Well, we’ve both returned, but Agent 3 seems to be injured quite a bit. I’m sending her over to your apartment now, so she can rest and heal,” Cuttlefish explains, “By the way, has Octavio escaped from that snowglobe, or at least tried?”  
  
 “If it did happen, Marie would’ve called me to Octo Canyon by now,” Sheila replies, “Anyway, I’ll make sure that Kelly gets the treatment she needs, no problem! I’ll call you back later, alright Cap’n?”  
  
 “Alright, toodle-oo for now, Agent 4!” Cuttlefish exclaims as Sheila hangs up the phone, a firm knocking sound coming from the door.  
  
 Shiela answers the door, seeing her roommate, a long-haired, green Inkling named Kelly. As Kelly came in, Sheila would notice claw marks on her back, alongside what seemed to be a more tealish-green streak of ink on each mark. Upon the sight of this, Sheila immediately gets some bandages out and ready, slowly wrapping them around Kelly’s body.  
  
 “W-What _happened_ on that mission of yours, Kel?” Sheila asks, concerned for her friend’s health.  
  
 “Long story short, AI took over some robot, which ended up clawing at my back when I tried to help a couple of test subjects,” Kelly explains.  
  
 “Oh… Well, at least you made it out alive, right?” Sheila states.  
  
 “Yeah, I guess,” Kelly replies, “But all this has made me think about something.”  
  
 “What do you mean, Kel?” Sheila asks.  
  
 “Well… What if my victory against Octavio… was a fluke? What if he was holding back on a weak lil’ Inkling who had just gotten into Inkopolis Plaza?” Kelly questions.  
  
 “Kelly, none of it was a fluke! You weren’t weak then, and you certainly aren’t now,” Sheila assures.  
  
 “Sheila, don’t you see? If I’m this foolish and weak, then do I truly deserve to be an agent on the New Squidbeak Splatoon?” Kelly questions further, “I mean, heck, you were able to save Callie, whilst I couldn’t even protect Cap’n Cuttlefish! If anything, you deserve this position more than I do…”  
  
 “Kelly, listen to me!” Sheila exclaims at her glum roommate, “You are the strongest, most agile, most kind-hearted person I’ve ever met in my life, and no stupid AI or robot can ever change that, y’hear?”  
  
 “S-Sheila, but…” Kelly starts.  
  
 “No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Not only are you _all_ of those things, but I think you’re pretty cute to boot!” Sheila admits… before noticing how she said such a blunt statement, blushing a deep shade of blue that contrasts with her yellow hair.  
  
 “Sheila, say that again, would you?” Kelly requests, gaining a look of curiosity.  
  
 “I-I said you’re cute?” Sheila repeats, thinking, “Oh my cod, I didn’t mean to spill those beans that quickly! What is she gonna think?!”  
  
 Kelly, clearly all cheered up at this point, puts on a bit of a smirk. “Wow, you’re really adorable when you’re flustered like this, y’know,” Kelly remarks, which just prompts Sheila to quickly, yet gently, hug the green-haired Inkling in front of her.  
  
 Kelly takes this opportunity to sneak in a kiss on Sheila’s forehead, prompting the pigtailed Inkling girl to look up into her eyes.  
  
 “I have to admit it now, or else I won’t later on… Kelly, I love you, so freaking much…” Sheila admits  
  
 “Hehehe… I love you too, Sheila, my cute lil’ agent…” Kelly replies. The two’s faces then slowly inch towards each other, locking lips. As they fall asleep, they know that this is one event that they will truly never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit sloppy, I was just bored and decided to do something. This was that something.


End file.
